


Those September's Colors

by zmirtty



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmirtty/pseuds/zmirtty
Summary: Yoohyeon, a stylist with low creativity, has had her artistic sensibility have changed forever since the appearance of a trans woman in her life. However, Kim Minji's colors that so inspire the artist are also bitter.P.S .: I'm non-binary, so if you are offended by the fanfic or have suggestions for improvements, send me a message.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Foreword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not fluent, but i'm translating my fanfiction "aquelas cores de setembro" into english. so please correct me if there are any translation errors and be patient bezause i do everything by myself.

There was no longer the warm light of the Sun that previously passed through the cracks in the curtain. Yoohyeon blinked her eyes full of laziness, must have missed today's class and she has to work the night shift at the cafeteria. Yoohyeon hears her cell phone vibrate and just reaches out to reject the incoming call.

When they will meet on the way to work, Bora will just yell at her and say how much she hates people who are always late, Yoohyeon heard a lot of that speech during her teenage years.

It didn't take long to lift the trunk and she stretched afterwards. Kim was physically destroyed by the position — hunched over the table — in which she spent the rest of the night and all day.

She finally hibernated as one of her best friends, Han Dong, had already predicted.

Yoohyeon yawned on her way to the apartment's kitchen and started doing some nonsense to keep her upright, which was nothing more than a few butter cookies. She is still upset because, just this month was scolded three times by her teacher.

But is it your fault for not having enough creativity? Didn't she try hard enough?

What is an artist without creativity? _Nothing._

Yoohyeon is unfortunately doomed to **failure**.


	2. The result of the absence of colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all know, it's a translation. please feel free to correct me, i'm not fluent

**T** he university student's gaze the wall of the service area which has flowered wallpaper and a window. The mix of the starless sky doesn't make a pretty pair with the faded wallpaper.

Mumbling some nonsense about it, in a whirl, she grabs her shoes off the shelf and opens the door to leave the apartment. Stumbling on the way, Yoohyeon presses the button to call the elevator.

So she pressed the ground floor's button with her elbow and turned to face her reflection in a mirror. Seeing the dry lips and dark circles is not funny and much less pleasant, but that's how scholarship students look.

She didn't even wait for the metal doors to fully open that, like a hurricane, Yoohyeon came out. She crossed the elevator area and cut her way down the corridor that leads to the reception, so as not to have to go through the wide courtyard.

The doorman waved dejectedly while she passed by without realizing, as he predicted, since Yoohyeon has an airy way of being.

She calmed down only when found herself outside her small condo, she wasn't late enough for Bora to scold her.

Yoohyeon looked up and down the street, hoping that at any moment her co-worker (and a long childhood friend too) would appear.

"FourFour" rubbed it snout on her calves and Yoohyeon looked at the dog that made the best pity face.

— Don't count on it, — Yoohyeon grumbled. — I didn't eat anything interesting today.

Jhin, also called FourFour, barked.

— Maybe can I bring you something from the cafeteria, huh? — she said with a duckbill. — Don't worry, little friend.

— I won't worry! — Bora said, interrupting the _dog-Yoohyeon_ talk. She took a deep breath after running with her new sneakers. — I was going up to get you, babe, you made my job faster! And... Tell me you're at least ready. _Tsc…_ We arrived a little late at work yesterday.

— I'm ready.

Bora winced when she saw the clothes Yoohyeon was wearing. She saw that cardigan many times, from the dressing room to the washing machine that turned the red cardigan into pink. The cardigan was so ugly that Yoohyeon turned it into pajamas, Bora was discredited that Yoohyeon would walk beside her in that outfit.

— We need to go to the mall urgently. — Bora murmured to herself as a mental note. — Let's get going, Yub must have been waiting for us for a long time.

— Didn't Yubin tell you not to call her like that? — the artist scolded Bora in a disgruntled murmur. — She is always on time, must be at the work since six in the afternoon.

Bora laughed. Unlike Yoohyeon, who was already prepared for the fall and had started looking for her umbrella in her bag, Bora had not prepared herself in the least and didn't even have an umbrella in her hand. When she found it, Yoohyeon pulled it out to open. It isn't a great protection against dripping water, but it is usable.

— So, Yoo! Since Jhin is here, we can give him something to eat.

— And delay us more? Nor. — she said while hiding her slim body under the umbrella. — As soon as I get back I'll give him something.

Reluctantly, the lowest one went to Yoohyeon's side. Bora looked one last time at FourFour, who was content to wait for the artist to return.

Their synchronized steps picked up pace and gradually accelerated as the water droplets hit the pavement floor and splashed.

— I'm intrigued by how easily you ignore our group's messages. — Bora commented like someone who wants nothing.

— Bora, I went into hibernation today.

The lowest Kim laughed and said:

— Nothing surprising. Your usual dead fish face told us that you would pass out one of these days.

— Fuck you.

Yoohyeon looked away from the path irritably. The night color's orbs scanned the streets and, for no reason, stopped in the movement of the neighborhood's public sports court.

There were a lot of people and someone with hair the color of more ripe red gooseberries. Everyone present played basketball with dedication and the light rain did not seem to disturb anyone.

— I wanted to try to have a little more company, my university is stressful. — the artist commented. — Can I play basketball too?

— Isn't my company enough? — Bora teased.

— Never was.

Bora slapped the arm of the highest.

— We better walk in silence!

— What about basketball? — Yoohyeon insisted mischievous.

— You're going to take a big hit right in the middle of your forehead when you enter the court, forget that.

Yoohyeon laughed and nodded, and so they walked the rest of the way.

As soon as they approached the front of the establishment, Bora didn't take long to enter the store and her arrival was announced by the small bell above the door. In a short time she had already started chatting with her co-workers and, also, with the assiduous customers.

With subtle greetings and half-smiles, Yoohyeon followed her friend and entered the staff room together.

The artist started looking for her uniform while Bora, who already came duly uniformed, just tied her hair with the garter that was attached to her wrist, stolen a few days ago from Yoohyeon's closet.

Yoohyeon, removed the shirt to replace it with the uniform.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the point of view, Bora and Yoohyeon have this kind of intimacy; they have been friends since kids and there is no shame that they haven't already been together.

Yoohyeon rummaged through his closet to find the cream-colored uniform shirt and dressed in a hurry. The artist ran her fingers between the strands of the bangs trying to fix it without much success.

— What's the excuse today? — said the Yubin's voice they were familiar with as she turned the handle. — Based on Yoohyeon's appearance, I would say that you were hit by a tractor.

Yoohyeon frowned.

— We never make such lame excuses. — Bora protested.

— Oh, yes? That's how your excuses are for me.

Yubin put an apron on the coffee table. She was accompanied by the owner of Palace cafeteria.

— I don't even complain anymore, you’re always late even though you left the house two hours earlier. — Saejin said. She is the owner and also is an elderly lady. — Hurry up, Yoohyeon! The employee in your role will be angry.

— And look, I did just that! I left my house a little earlier. — Bora said and took the apron. — Yoohyeon-ah was with Jhin again, so I lost track of time completely.

The artist slapped Bora and bowed briefly to Saejin before quickly leaving the room.

— So let's get to work, girls. — Saejin said. — We can't let the cafeteria stop.

With that, the three remaining women left the small room and, in a short time, were in their respective positions.

Yubin was busy taking orders from the kitchen, which always maintained its casual scent of vanilla with caramelized sugar syrup. Bora, on the other hand, wiped a damp cloth over the tables that were gradually becoming unoccupied and, from time to time, balanced herself with piles of dirty dishes and empty cups. Without being left out, Yoohyeon received cash notes, counted the change and passed credit and debit cards.

With the hours passing by, like synchronized choreography, the three university students were finishing their work at the same time that the steam from the kitchen flames was calming.

The artist counted the money received and didn't forget the dog, she added her own money at the checkout to buy some snacks and gave it to the daughter of the owner of Palace coffee shop, Misuk, who took the notes and took them to the safe box. Yubin and an employee named Jeongho turned the chairs upside down and placed them on their tables. Within minutes, the lights were turned off, except for the one on the facade, and the employees of the establishment said goodbye.

Bora hopped out and was followed by her two best friends. The streets were not empty at all, on the contrary, the car headlights shone brightly and illuminated more than the streetlights.

— I'll have to start picking you up for work. — Yubin commented absently.

— To be three late girls? — Yoohyeon asked.

Yubin slapped her on the back of the head and said:

— To make sure that no one else is late.

— Without exaggeration. We were with Jhin, we promise to give him something to eat... Ah! Yoo also pissed me off about basketball.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes.

— Basketball? — Lee said laughing. — Did you hit your head _really_ hard while you woke up?

— It's just for entertainment! — Yoohyeon explained.

— A ball hitting your forehead is entertainment for you? — Bora teased laughing. — Although it would be great to see you trying to play.

They no longer needed an umbrella, because no more drops of water fell from the sky. And kicking some pebbles, Yoohyeon ended up seeing the street that leads to Yubin's house.

Yubin slowed her step and soon put her hands in his jeans jacket pockets. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and said:

— Anyway, do you want to go out this weekend?

— A little party doesn’t hurt. — Yoohyeon commented.

— "The Fool" is playing in theaters. — Bora said like someone who wanted nothing.

— Sincerely? — Yubin asked. — I wanted to watch "On the Other Side", it has been in the Cinema for longer.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, it was always the same thing in the films decision and the only one who could handle all this confusion was Han Dong, who was possibly buried in medicine books.

— So we will decide on even or odd. — Yubin said.

— Is odd or even!

— Stop straying from the subject, Bora!

— You only choose this game because you always win! — Bora complained loudly, some dog barks were heard even from a distance. Their incessant voices were irritating even them.

— Choose another one then.

— Rock, paper and scissors.

Lee shrugged and said:

— Whatever.

The two prepare each other face to face, and threw their hands together. Bora threw scissors and Yubin threw his hand in the shape of a stone, but too open, so was it paper?

— I won. — Yubin celebrated.

— You stole!

— And there we go... — Yoohyeon said despondently, she wiped her wet nose with the cardigan sleeve, breathing in the cold air. They could decide the film in the group chat, but clearly they wanted to let Yoohyeon freeze.

— When I stole, Bora?!

— Now with your half-closed, half-open hand!

— I have a problem with my hand, you know I can't close my hand!

— Hand problem you will have when you stick a knife in it! — Bora screamed while pushing on Yubin's shoulder. — For reasons of: Lee Yubin is a great scammer, we are going to watch "The Fool".

— What the fuck!? I won! — Lee jumped on Bora and Yoohyeon just sighed, the snacks in her bag were already cold.

Yoohyeon watched the two fight, Bora bit Yubin's hand and the other almost choked her hanging on the back of Bora. Yoohyeon sighed, she didn't want to try to separate them, Yubin was an untamed beast unless Han Dong was present.

— If "The Fool" is bad, we can hit Bora. — Yubin jumped from Bora's neck straight to the floor. Kim looked irritated, as if to say: "Weren't you my friend?".

— The criticisms of this film are terrible, so you better be prepared, Kim Bora.

With a grin, Yubin said goodbye, and so she followed the sidewalk to the street that leads to her residence. The two friends did not take long to follow their mutual path, walking at a slow pace. Yoohyeon and Bora had a banal conversation.

Between slaps and laughter the streets were emptying and both walked to retreat as well as the others.

And there was FourFour, or Jhin, who waited and looked at the two friends with his pity gaze.

Yoohyeon crouched down and left the snacks on the floor for him, the dog started to eat after sniffing.

— I still have to walk at least ten thousand blocks before I get home. — Bora commented.

— Without exaggeration. You always get to college first, we're tied. — Yoohyeon said as she got up.

— We don't go to the same college, idiot. — Bora complained and the youngest just laughed.

— Unfortunately. And it's all your fault that you decided to do engineering with so many cool courses at my college.

— I will plan your next house and you will give me all your money.

— Good to know because I won't contact you to this.

— Who will regret it is you~ — Bora sent a kiss to the air. — Well, well... I'm going, it's getting late. — she turned around unwillingly to start walking.

— Tell Dong unnie that I sent her a hug.

— If she isn't on call today, I say. — Bora murmured.

Yoohyeon saw Bora gradually disappear as she walked away on that sidewalk. So Yoohyeon sighed heavily and entered the reception of her condo.

Yoohyeon greeted the doorman and, just after passing through the large courtyard — where usually young couples or children gathered —, she began to look at the windows until she found the window in her room that was in complete dark.

She entered the small area of the elevators and pressed the button, while waiting she started watching the newspaper on the television display, which is between the two elevators, the report was about weather and the torrential rains that came from a cold front of Busan settled in parts of Seoul. Yoohyeon remembered of Bora that, with her head of wind, she would forget and usurp so much of Yoohyeon's umbrella.

She shook her head laughing and stuck her icy hands into the front pockets of the pants before entering the elevator with a freshly washed smelling. Yoohyeon leaned against the wall made of some metal and eventually remembered that living just drawing and studying would leave her crazy, from now on he needed a distraction.

Not something big... Just anything that takes her out of the lonely world of designer clothes.

She started groping the keys in her purse. With two strides Yoohyeon stepped out of the elevator and greeted Mrs. Do, who is tooking care of some of her various plants near the apartment door. She turned the key in her hand and unlocked her apartment.

The door opened and she started the process of removing her shoes before entering; locking the door and finally throw the bag anywhere in coffee table. The house was completely swallowed by dark.

She went to the bathroom, opened the sliding door and turned on the switch. Now, the Fashion Design student was able to look in the mirror and see some of her dark circles and the faded dye of her hair in a deceased pink. Yoohyeon untied her hair and left her cell phone on the cold marble, it didn't take long to shower and change to wear something light like pajamas.

She sighed heavily and sat on the lid that closes the toilet. Yoohyeon unlocked his cell phone and entered a messaging app, the group called "and 1 BORA bother everyone" — name affectionately given by Yubin — waiting for her since earlier with many unread messages.

[Notification] **76 new unread messages**.

Me |

I'm too lazy to read the messages

In short, which movie did u all choose?

Yoohyeon blocked her cell phone and got up to pick up her things and sleep on the couch. Which, frankly, seems more viable since her bed is full of portfolios, colored and drawing pencils, papers and many other things.

However, her cell phone started to fill up with notifications and she decided to check if Yubin and Bora were trying to kill each other via chat.

| **Yubinie**

we'll watch "On the Other Side"

| **Bora *skull emoji***

joke of the year

| **Yubinie**

Dong, save the homeland and tell which one is better

[link]

[link]

it is the synopses

"On the Other Side" has been on playing for the longest time

aaand will come out of the cinema first

next weekend we can watch the silly!

| **Bora *skull emoji***

u lost yubin, accept or freak out

| **Yubinie**

I'll give u a punch

| **Dongdorongdong**

I liked more Other Side or whatever

Me |

I choose yubin film

| **Bora *skull emoji***

stick this movie in the ass too

| **Yubinie**

soooooorry, Bora unnie~

| **Bora *skull emoji***

i cannot stand u anymore

| **Yubinie**

but u know, right?

they say Boras are all the same, I disagree

one is worse than the other

The short dialogue earned Yoohyeon a good laughs. Since they meeting Lee Yubin in high school, the childhood friendship of Bora, Dong and Yoohyeon has gained a lot of memes and a little more seriousness (sometimes).

She locked her cell phone and stared at the open living room window. The sky was in its usual cloudy and, admiring it, the artist shrank under the blanket, and gave herself up to the silent and mysterious embrace of sleep.


End file.
